A New Kind of Flutterape
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: When Fluttershy receives a strange visitor in the hospital, she realizes boredom may be the least of her worries... Contains Ponky.


" Perhaps. I mean, when I really look back and think on it, we probably should have taken into some consideration the power those elements had behind them. We've seen what they're capable of; ripping up trees, splitting the earth with their mighty roars, flooding the land in a great cascading rush of never-ending water whenever it pleased. Was I naive to think even the Pegasi could keep such things at bay? They do not possess the Mana Leylines of magic, nor could they ever hope to fully understand or grasp its vast concepts, yet it was still their purpose to control it, to an extent… Such an oddity, don't you agree? "

~l~

Fluttershy sighed dismissively, glancing around at the dull setting of the hospital room.

So empty, and boring, and quiet, besides the annoyingly constant hum and b_eep _of the customary heart monitor for the type of situation she was in. Although she thought it was quite unnecessary; a sprained wing isn't the biggest deal in Equestria.

She had never been fond of practicing dangerous training maneuvers with her cyan-furred friend, especially when she was convinced to fly through canyons for extra risk factor. It was too scary for her to fly in fast-paced conditions, she wasn't used to it.

But yet, she agreed to flying with her rainbow friend, simply out of kindness because she too knew how lonely it could be just doing stuff on your own with no others to occupy you and give advice, or criticism. Loneliness sucked, that was for sure in the yellow mare's mind. She thought she liked it, but now as she gave a dreary glance at the practically frozen clock on the wall, she wanted anything but to be alone.

She reached a hoof back to touch against her injured wing. And once again remembered how very unneeded it was for them to give her an entire brace, tying down both wings so she didn't end up just unbalancing herself. She could easily take care of herself, and was regretting the fact that she didn't refuse Twilight's offer to get her fixed at the local Urgent Care wing.

So yea, boredom… sucks. Especially when you know you could be doing something actually productive, but you're too bored to make your laziness go away.

So bored that you can't un-bore your boredom even when you have the resources to do so? Well that just got the mare thinking about boars. Cuz that's what boredom does, and it made her just slightly more bored thinking about how her boredom might never end because she kept thinking about thinking about it.

_Dumb boredception. And boards, who needs those? _Fluttershy glared at the blank white wall. She wanted to punch it. But then realized that'd probably make her end up staying here longer cuz the doctors and nurses were bored and would keep her there for anything.

How had she crashed into the side of a boulder while flying with her friend, anyway? Oh yea, she was bored of flying, and got lazy, and didn't pay attention. Well now she was really not paying attention… except to her boredom.

Fluttershy grabbed a nearby box of tissues, and stared at it, wondering if someone would come visit her and ask to use them. Then her blue eyes swiveled around the room quickly, trying to dizzy herself into less boredom. But it didn't work. So she stared at the sink. It boared her. But she knew that sentence didn't make much sene in her mind.

Suddenly, Fluttershy heard something ominous. More ominous than the annoying heart monitor she was hooked to, with its pretentious and useless beeps, telling her how boring her heart was making her by providing her with life, which was boring.

She looks down at the metal bars on each side of her bed, they looked perfectly normal. She could swear she heard something like tearing metal, though…

Without warning, something abruptly curled around the timid pony's left fore-hoof. She gasped in surprise and looked down, eyes widening as she saw a silvery metal tendril curling around her, and slowly pulling her hoof up behind her head. It wasn't a moment later when she felt a corresponding metallic assailant do the same, restraining her hoof behind her head and stretching her arm muscles slightly to the point of discomfort.

She watched, estranged, trying with all her might to yank the things away, but they simply coiled and made a shifting sound, locking in place. Her head spun from side to side, watching the two separate tendrils snake from under her bed, not fully sure how to react at this point. But she wasn't at all bored anymore.

A whirring buzz interrupted the short silence, and made her ears twitch with slight annoyance. She looked up and saw a much thinning metal tendril snaking through the air down towards her face. Without warning, it simply poked her nose, before shining a bright blue and making her eyes squint in discomfort. She didn't like it much. The thing gently coiled through her chest, smoothing its soft, cool surface through her fur and ruffling it in areas.

Her eyes were that of worry, but nothing came out of her mouth. She could only watch with fear as the thing continued holding her, making her anxiously curious as to the next event. The vine started to look rather viscous, as it had three peculiar spikes around its tip. Her eyes stared at it carefully.

It tenderly poked at her belly.

Then a screeching beep sounded suddenly, and two more larger tendrils emerged from under the bed, whirring loudly and snaking towards her small body. She looked down and realized her legs were wide open. That didn't help with comforting her.

Suddenly, the two tips of the vines opened, and revealing what seemed like sixteen rows of razor-sharp teeth, while the surrounding edges had circular blades slowly spinning, like a saw ready to dig into a fresh cut. The loud buzzing grew in volume to an annoying whir, the tips clicking with ominous snaps as they neared her hips…

"Um, Ponky… that's not even funny." Fluttershy mumbled.

Then the metal tendrils shivered and snapped to a dim white color.

The shapeshifting tendril creature made an adorable squee of playful delight before deviously tickling the giggling mare.

Fluttershy was happy her favorite animal decided to pay her a friendly visit.

Then they didn't fuck at all. The end.

~l~


End file.
